Of Courage and Bicycles
by C1-J2
Summary: Matt attempts to teach a young TK how to ride a bike. Matt and TK Brotherly love.


**Of Courage and Bicycles**

_Courage doesn't always roar. Sometimes courage is the little voice at the end of the day that says I'll try again tomorrow. - Mary Anne Radmacher_

Matt Ishida rode his bike slowly besides his little brother, TK. He was able to spend the weekend at his mother's house for the first time in months. He hadn't been able to see much of his little brother since their parents' divorce the previous year. TK was six now, but he hadn't changed as much as Matt have thought he would. He had grown a few inches taller and looked a little bit happier than he had on that awful day the year before.

A smile spread across Matt's face as he watched his little brother peddle his bike as fast as his short legs would carry him. Both of their bikes were a vibrant shade of green, as were their helmets. Silver training wheels stuck out on the sides of TK's bike as he dashed down the sidewalk.

Matt saw the parked car up ahead, and swerved out of the gutter to pass around it. He could see his mother's apartment complex right down the street, and decided he would stop there to give TK a break.

Both boys turned into the parking lot of the apartments, and rode up to the doors, locking their bikes up in the small bike rack, before heading up to the apartment. Matt pulled his key out and unlocked the door, before walking over to the fridge. He opened it up and looked inside, calling over his shoulder, "Hey, TK! What do you want?"

TK looked up at him from his position at the breakfast bar. "Water, please!"

Matt nodded and grabbed a bottle for himself, before sliding TK's across the counter to him and closing the refrigerator door.

"Thank you, Matt!" TK called as he caught the ice cold bottle with both hands. He carefully unscrewed the cap and took a sip, as Matt took a seat beside him.

"No problem, Squirt." He took a swig of his own water, grateful for the refreshment after the long morning's bike ride.

A long silence passed between the two of them, as they both drank their drinks and thought about various things. They were mainly enjoying each other's company after the long separation between them. TK finally spoke up, as Matt downed his last ounce of water, "Matt, I want you to take the training wheels off my bike."

Matt cocked an eyebrow as he sat down the empty water bottle. "Why would you want me to do that?"

"I want to ride my bike just like you!" TK said, smiling jubilantly.

Matt couldn't help but smile back, before realization struck him. "But wouldn't Mom mind?" Their mother was currently at work in downtown Odaiba, and wouldn't be home until late that night.

TK shook his head vigorously.

Matt sighed, knowing he probably would get into trouble if something happened to TK. "All right than. Do you want to go now?"

TK nodded and jumped off of the stool he was sitting on. Matt tossed his water bottle into the nearby trash can, before following suit. Both boys left the house, Matt carrying a crescent wrench in his hand, and TK with a grin on his face.

Matt sat down on the sidewalk outside of the apartment building, fiddling with the wrench as he worked on removing the training wheels. A couple minutes later both training wheels sat on the ground, and both boys were putting on their helmets.

Matt stood back and watched, as TK gently picked up his bike and swung one leg over it. He carefully placed both feet on the peddles. Matt instantly lunged forward as the bike began to fall. He grabbed the handlebars and looked up at TK.

"You have to keep one foot on the ground, Squirt. As soon as you start peddling you can bring the other foot up."

TK nodded sheepishly, before putting his feet down so Matt could let go of his handlebars. He began to peddle and raised his foot up, getting to a wobbly start. He then felt himself beginning to lean sideways. Instinctively, he put a hand and a foot out to catch himself. His brother was at his side in an instant.

"Are you okay, TK?" Matt asked without thinking.

"I'm fine, Matt," TK replied as he began getting off of his bike to upright himself again. Matt immediately backed off, allowing him to try again. He continued to fall, but no harm was done and he was slowly getting the hang of it.

As TK neared the sidewalk, Matt finally decided that it was time for him to grab his own bike and ride beside him once again. The moment TK hit the sidewalk, he felt certain of himself and began to pump the peddles harder, to the point where he was almost going too fast.

Matt watched his little brother cautiously as he rode beside him. He could see the cockiness in his little brother's gait, and began to worry a bit. His worries were discovered when his little brother missed note of the rock on the sidewalk, and there was nothing the older could do to catch his fall.

TK let out a cry as he struck the rock, and felt his bike slide one way as he flew in the other direction. He hit the ground with an 'oof' as he slid on all fours. Instantaneously, the tears welled up in his eyes as he saw the deep gouges in his knees and elbows. He let out a wail as the pain hit him and as the shock of the fall was removed.

Matt dropped his bike in the street, jumping off of it before he had even hit the brakes. He kneeled next to his little brother, and checked over the various scrapes. Verifying that they were nothing too major, he scooped TK up into his arms. His shirt was immediately moistened as TK latched onto his shirt and buried his face in it.

Matt grabbed his bike and pulled it out of the street, and leaned it up against a nearby fence. He picked up TK's bike, and carefully sat the small child on it. TK looked up at him fearfully. "Don't worry, TK. I just need you to stay on it until we get home, I promise that I won't let go," Matt said quietly.

TK just stared up at him for a second before acquiescing, by grabbing onto the handlebars in a white knuckled grip. Matt held onto the front of TK's bike, while grabbing his own, and walked them down the street toward the nearby apartments. When they reached home, he carefully pulled TK off the bike, and sat him on the ground for a second, long enough to lock up both bikes and collect the training wheels. He then carried TK inside.

He sat his little brother on the bathroom counter, and silently began sifting through the medicine cabinet for the first aid kit. He quickly washed and dressed the wounds. "Are you okay now?" he asked.

TK nodded as he wiped away the tears. Matt stared at his brothers red, tear-streaked face, and hugged him tightly.

"Do you want to go watch a movie?"

TK nodded before launching himself into Matt's arms. "Thank you, Matt."

Matt simply smiled and carried him into the living room, and switched on the television. The two watched movies and ate dinner until it was time for bed, when Matt carried the younger back to bed and tucked him in.

Before he turned off the lights, Matt asked, "So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

TK stared up at him, thinking. "I want to ride bikes some more!"

Matt looked down at him, puzzled. "Are you sure? Do you want me to put your training wheels back on?"

TK shook his head. "No. I don't want them. I want to be just like you, Matt."

The smile stretched across the elder's lips again, before he said his good nights. He then took up residence on the ground beside TK's bed. It had been a long day.


End file.
